A Different Kind of Hunt (Percabeth Valentines One Shot)
by lisa5834
Summary: When Annabeth wakes up to a piece of paper, find out how drastically it changes her plans for Valentines Day.


Annabeth woke with a start. She sat up in bed and saw that everyone else was already up and ready. What could be so special...oh, wait. It's Valentines Day thought Annabeth. Great. Annabeth doesn't hate Valentines Day but she doesn't necessarily love it either. Shouldn't you show people that you love and appreciate them every day of the year? Not just one. She didn't really appreciate the point of it. That's when Annabeth looked to the left and saw that there was a piece of paper on her pillow. She picked it up and saw that it had a heart drawn on it and written inside of the heart were the words, "to find the next clue, go to the place where you told me I drool when I sleep." Annabeth flipped over the piece of paper to see it had the word will on it.

"Percy." muttered Annabeth. What was he trying to pull? What kind of prank was he going to make her fall for her today? She wasn't really in the mood for this. She just wanted to sit in her bed and eat chocolate. However, Annabeth was extremely curious, so she raced out of bed, not even caring about her appearance before racing to the Big House. As soon as she set foot on the porch, Chiron stopped her.

She came to a halt and said, "Um. I'm kinda on a scavenger hunt. Do you need something?"

Chiron held out his hand and Annabeth saw that it hold a piece of paper identical to the one she found lying next to her. Chiron handed it to Annabeth without saying anything. How many people did Percy need to pull this prank? Annabeth skimmed the paper and saw that it said, "You're wise ;). Now, where was it that we played a game and won against Clarisse?" This card also had a word on the back, you. Um. Okay. Now this is just weird. What was Percy doing? Annabeth began to warily walk towards the woods. Before she could enter them, a wood nymph stepped up. She gave Annabeth ANOTHER piece of paper before scurrying back off into the woods. What was going on here?! Annabeth was extremely frustrated at this point. She hated playing games, even if Percy did think it was funny. She was going to get to the bottom of this RIGHT NOW. While she was angrily walking over to Percy's cabin, she read the next card. It told her to do exactly what she was doing, to go to the place where Percy laid his head to rest. Ugh. The back of the card said be. It made no sense. As Annabeth walked up to Poseidon's cabin, the door opened. She walked in, curious. As soon as she walked in, she saw a banner that said "Mine?"

WAIT. WHAT? Annabeth thought about it and it finally clicked. Will you be mine? Percy was asking Annabeth to be his Valentine.

"Stupid Seaweed Brain." muttered Annabeth as a blush rushed to her cheeks. She looked at the ground. All of the sudden, Annabeth felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. She turned to see Percy over her shoulder. "You're dumb." she stated with a straight face. He deserved to freak out a little bit and think she was going to say no. After how frustrated she had gotten over this, she figured it was fair. Percy began to look flustered. He thought Annabeth would like this. It was like a mini scavenger hunt. He thought it would be cute. But now she was going to reject him? Still having his arms wrapped around Annabeth's waist, he looked down into her piercing grey eyes. In shock, he said the only thing he could think of, "Well, you're wise." and winked at her (like on the second clue card), hoping she wouldn't slap him.

"Dumb enough to think I would say no." Annabeth said as she brought his lips to hers and put her arms around his neck. Annabeth pulled back long enough to whisper, "of course I'll be your Valentine." in Percy's ear before he was pulling her back into another kiss. Maybe I could get used to Valentines Day after all Annabeth thought.

**A/N: Hey guys. So, this is my first upload on here, I guess. Please review, I would love to know what you guys think. I thought it would be cool to do a Valentines Day one shot (well, someone suggested I should) and I got inspiration after reading theirs. Thanks for the suggestion and inspiration (you know who you are). So, I'm sorry this is a day late but I always thought it would be really cute if a guy did something like this for me. Also, I'm sorry it's so short. The next thing I upload will be longer. My dad made a scavenger hunt ( way different than this one) to propose to my mom,,so thanks for that idea dad. Also, I'm doing a joint story with my best friend on here (PM me if you want the details on where to find it). Sorry this author's note is so long, they will be way shorter in the future. Enjoy!**


End file.
